Meeting in the Tunnel
by Midnighter 13
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood come back in time, and while walking in muggle London witness four children who are no more children then they are.
1. meeting

Harry and Luna stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. Despite having lived their lives once before, walking around in the middle of muggle London without being in constant combat or danger of detection was a novelty for them.

They walked along, window shopping and simply enjoying the day. They had finished all of their school shopping earlier in the day in Diagon Ally.

Cars zipped back and forth along the road. The sun was shining. Luna sighed in contentment as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

The pair of "children" walked down into a subway station; they really had no set destination in mind.

When they reached the booths, Harry discretely waved his wand and the ticket seller let them through.

They wandered down to the tracks, and sat on a bench. On their right the bench was empty, while on their left a group of four muggle children were waiting with their luggage.

The platform was rather crowded, and, after a few minutes the pair of magic users got up and turned to leave. That was when they felt it.

A deep shudder ran through the entire terminal. It was magical, both Harry and Luna felt it. But it seemed none of the muggles did, none except for the four muggle children who had been sitting to their left.

As Harry and Luna drew their wands and scanned the area for threats the four muggle children stood up, obviously tensing. Harry and Luna covered them with their wands.

The oldest, a boy who looked to be thirteen or fourteen, called out. "Hold hands, and don't let go!"

Harry and Luna had no idea what was happening. The magical shuddering was becoming more pronounced.

"Harry" Luna said a tad nervously. "Any ideas?"

The four children looked over at them, and Luna gasped. Harry's eyes snapped to Luna for an instant, then, realizing where she was looking, snapped his eyes and wand back to the four children. Harry was no longer so sure they were muggles.

The children seemed to have no idea why only Harry and Luna were feeling the magical pulses aside from themselves.

It all happened in a heartbeat. One moment the four children were standing there nervously, as if anticipating something. In that same moment Luna gasped and the magical pulses seemed to reach a crescendo. The next second everything was calm, the magic was gone, nothing seemed to have changed, nothing except the four children.

They were no longer waiting for something, they were far more relaxed. Their bodies seemed more vital, and most important, they hand changed position. One second they were holding hands in a square, the next they were all facing Harry and Luna in a line.

"Harry they are like us" Luna said quietly.

Harry turned to look at her. "Like us how?" he asked softly, keeping one eye on the children who had just changed so dramatically. It was not that anything had changed physically, but somehow they suddenly seemed older, wiser, more _alive_ seemed to be the right word.

"Harry they have lived through more than one lifetime, just like us" Luna whispered.

Harry's eyes flew open in shock. "Then I guess we had better go and say hello." Harry said finally.

Harry and Luna sheathed their wands and walked over to the four children.

The children for their part were looking at Harry and Luna in confusion, and not a little bit of astonishment.

Harry walked right up to the oldest and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, former defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort" Harry said.

The older boy's eyes widened and as he took Harry's hand he said

"High King Peter the Magnificent, ruler of Narnia, defeater of the false king Miraz." The boy replied.

The two boys who were truly men, shook hands.

(AN)

If I get enough reviews I might continue this story. Just to be clear. The Pevensie children when through the whole of the Prince Caspian book between heartbeats here, that's what made the change.

For the record ages biologically, Harry is 12, Luna 11, Peter 14, Edmund 12, Susan 13, and Lucy is 11.

Tell me what you think, and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Introduction

Harry nodded, then turned to Luna and introduced her.

"This is Lady Lovegood, and the former Lady Potter, genius extraordinaire."

Luna blushed and hit him on the arm. "Harry don't say things like that, they go strait to my head."

The Pevensie children smiled at the byplay between the two.

Peter then introduced his siblings. "This is King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Harry and Luna looked at one another.

"Royalty, I think for once we are outranked love." Luna said with a smile.

The Pevensies weren't sure if she was being serious or was mocking them.

The six "children" sat down and Harry asked "So how did you four manage to live through multiple lifetimes like us?"

The Pevensies looked at one another and finally Susan spoke.

"It was actually Lucy who figured it out, there was a wardrobe in the house we were staying in over the summer three years ago, it was made out of wood and the tree it came from was from another world."

Harry and Luna stared at then openmouthed.

Susan continued "Eventually we all went through and helped Aslan defeat the White Witch who had ruled Narnia for one hundred years. In return, Aslan crowned us Kings and Queens of Narnia and we ruled for many years before returning through the wardrobe at the very time we left."

"Wow" was all Harry was able to say. He was absolutely shocked.

"What about you two?" Edmund asked "How did you live through multiple lifetimes?"

Luna answered. "We lived through a terrible war, Harry was our leader, unfortunately when he won, everyone close to him except for me was either dead, or betrayed him." The Pevensies were looking on with as much shock as the Wizards were a moment ago. "After fleeing Britain, and being hunted world wide for war crimes, specifically the crime of killing the enemy troops, we worked together to create a ritual portal that sent our souls, minds, and magic, into our ten and eleven year old bodies respectively."

"How did this ritual work?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Before Luna or Harry could answer the question, a train pulled into the station.

"Bother, this is our train" Peter said

"Here" Harry said suddenly taking a hand mirror out of his pocket. "Say either of our names into this mirror, and we will be able to talk with one another. Ours work the same way."

Peter accepted the mirror, and the four Pevensie children picked up their luggage and took it onto the train.

As the train pulled out, Harry and Luna waved to the Pevensies and the Pevensies waved back.

When the train left, Harry and Luna walked back up out of the subway station.

"Well that was interesting" Harry said at last.

Luna nodded. "I think they are going to help us change things this time around that we never even considered." She said softly.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I just wonder if that's going to be a good thing."

"It will be." Luna said firmly.

The two of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered lunch.

(AN)

I was honestly surprised at the amount of support I received for this story, so I decided to get the next chapter out as soon as I could. Don't expect the next chapter for another week or so.

So, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Should I continue, if so, in Hogwarts or in Narnia?

For those of you following my Reality Seer story, never fear, I hope to have the next chapter posted this weekend.


	3. Winter arrives

Harry and Luna sat together on the Hogwarts express; Hermione came in and sat down not long after the train started to move. Harry and Luna watched her cautiously. As the train continued on towards Hogwarts Harry's mind went back to the last time he and Luna were at a train platform.

While he had given the Pevensie's a communication mirror, when he had tried to call them they had not picked up. Both Harry and Luna were a little worried about the strange muggles that seemed to have access to more powerful magic than the entire wizarding world.

If any of the Pureblood Supremacists got wind of them, they would be hunted down and killed for being magical muggles more powerful than wizards. Sufficed to say Harry had not mentioned the Pevensies to even his closest friends like Neville Hannah or Susan.

Eventually the train reached Hogwarts and Luna left to get into the boats with the other first years. Harry took a carriage up to the school with Neville Hermione and Weasley.

During the sorting Harry kept his eye on Luna and the other on the staff. He was worried that the magically updated Hogwarts roster might betray Luna's married name, as they both considered themselves still married. Fortunately Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw without incident, sitting next to Harry immediately.

Later that night as he was preparing for bed, Harry's mirror buzzed and he picked it up.

"Take call" he said firmly.

The mirror cleared and the face of Lucy Pevensie appeared on it.

"Lucy" Harry said in surprise "how are you?"

Lucy smiled "I am quite well thank you; I was simply wondering whether this magic mirror did anything besides act as a video phone."

Harry stared at her for a full second before he burst out laughing. Lucy looked a bit offended for a moment, but then her mouth curved up in a smile.

Struggling to control his laughter Harry finally managed to choke out "I have finally met someone as blunt and forward as Luna." He then collapsed into gales of laughter again.

It took a total of five minutes for Harry to bring himself under control, all the while; Lucy was waiting with an air of amused patience.

Finally Harry was able to speak coherently again and responded to Lucy's question.

"Lucy this mirror is not only a communications device; it can be used to display memories, or even abstract things like plans, designs, or dreams. All you need to do is focus on what you want to be displayed while holding the mirror."

Lucy seemed to accept this revolutionary news with surprising calm, then again she was used to being pulled back and for between worlds, a magic thought reading mirror was probably pretty low on her Wow scale.

After talking for a few more minutes, (where Harry learned that the mirror had been buried in their suitcases and only just unburied) they said good night and promised to talk to one another soon.

The next morning Harry was reading in the common room early. He had begun reading the books from the Ravenclaw private library in the mornings as Luna usually got up about an hour after he did.

When Luna finally came down around eight o'clock Harry closed his book (after memorizing the page number) and walked to greet her. The rest of the Ravenclaws were surprised, Harry was usually very difficult to approach, and he had made no real friends inside his own house. Oh a few considered themselves friendly acquaintances, but most of his friends were in Hufflepuff.

Whoever this new first year was, it seemed obvious that Harry was her friend, and the relationship was mutual. What the Ravens didn't realize was that Harry and Luna were far more than just friends.

As they walked down to the Great Hall Harry casually remarked "I got a call from Lucy last night," Luna turned towards Harry, with her mouth open, He had managed to surprise her for the second time in their second lives. "She was almost as blunt as you are." Harry said with a grin.

Luna gave him a mock glare and then began pelting Harry with questions.

Harry's "interrogation" lasted all breakfast, and most of the Ravenclaws were shocked as they heard how the two of them interacted. Harry very rarely tolerated people playing twenty questions with him.

The same thought was on the minds of every Ravenclaw under the age of fourteen, 'Who is that girl?'

(AN)

I decided to continue at Hogwarts for now, but that's not to say that Narnians will not play a role. Narnia itself may not come into play for a while, but its people most certainly will.

Aslan will not come into play directly for a while, he is simply SO powerful that once he arrives it's all over. Harry and Luna WIIL end up in Narnia at some point, but most of the story will take place on Earth. Not necessarily the wizarding world though.

One more thing, those of you familiar with the fourth book should remember how close Jadis was to returning. Well let's just say Earth may have a bit of a temperature control problem. I'm unsure if I want her to arrive in Hogwarts or inside the Pevensie's school. So review and tell me where you want the Witch to arrive. Muggle or Wizarding world?


	4. Icevasion

Harry and Luna went to Luna's home for Christmas. Dumbledore had tried to stop Harry from going anywhere but the Dursley's, for _"his own safety"_ of course.

Harry and Luna were well aware that Dumbledore simply wanted Harry dependent on him for every piece of information Harry got in the wizarding world. So, they simply promised to withdraw from Hogwarts and go to Salem if they were not allowed to go where they pleased.

When they got to the Rookery, Luna realized that the Pevensies would probably be at home, so they decided to drop their Christmas gifts off early.

Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, the two of them walked out into London, and took the bus to the address that Lucy had given them.

Walking up the front steps, Harry rang the doorbell.

A woman, in her late forties opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked in confusion.

Harry nodded while Luna said "May we speak with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy please?"

The woman frowned. "They are at school, where you children should be." She said sternly.

Harry smacked his head. "Of course" he muttered.

Both Harry and the woman who Harry and Luna assumed was the mother of the Pevensies looked at him.

Harry blushed for a moment then said. "Sorry, Luna and I go to a private school in Scotland, and I forgot that our school lets out a week earlier than public schools."

The woman relaxed a bit then said "Well you're welcome to stay here until they get home; they usually get out early on Friday's."

Harry smiled then looked at Luna. The two of them held a telepathic conversation with a single glance.

"That's ok, ma'am, we can just go get something to eat, and come back later." Luna said sweetly.

The two of them turned around, walked away and turned the corner before the woman could say anything to convince them otherwise.

Harry and Luna used the point me charm to navigate towards the school. When they got there an hour later it was last period, however due to an assembly the Pevensies would be staying for last period.

Harry and Luna, curious about the muggle school the Pevensies went to decided to attend the assembly under disillusionment charms.

As they walked the school band was playing and the cheer squad was doing a few acrobatic maneuvers.

Spotting the Pevensies down near the front row, Harry and Luna decided to stay higher up, both so they were less likely to be seen, and so they could get a better overview.

The assembly commenced with various Christmas carols, announcements and competitions between different students and staff.

Finally, as the whole thing was winding down, some senior nutcase, deciding that the hall needed warming up set the wall on fire with his lighter.

Screams began, and everyone began evacuating the hall. Harry and Luna had drawn their wands, and were about to cast flame freezing charms, when something happened.

The flames stopped burning red, and started turning blue. Everyone stopped and stared. Harry and Luna felt no magic, but they couldn't explain the phenomenon any other way.

Then the blue fire turned into a window made of ice. The whole hall was silent watching this strange phenomenon, so everyone heard Edmund swear loudly when he saw a tall white haired woman appear in the ice.

"Son of a **Bitch**" Edmund all but yelled, staring in horror at the ice.

Harry and Luna looked at one another, obviously the Pevensies, or at least Edmund knew what was going on, and didn't like it.

Before they could react, the ice shattered and the woman walked forward, onto the gym floor. As she did, ice began spreading from her feet.


	5. swords, air, and ice

As the woman walked forward ice seemed to spread from her feet. The temperature in the gym seemed to drop as soon as she walked in. it was more than just a physical cold however. Harry and Luna realized that she gave off an aura similar to that of a dementor, just far weaker.

Harry and Luna, realizing that this was kind of Narnian magic decided to observe and only interfere if necessary. Still, that didn't mean they were going to do nothing.

Luna quickly through up some anti magic detection wards, neither Harry nor Luna wanted the Ministry of magic involved in this, whatever it was.

Edmund was starring in shock at the woman who had come to a stop in the middle of the room.

She was a tall woman, nearly eight feet tall, but unlike Hagrid who was a similar height she was thin and obviously fit. In her right hand she carried a naked sword, in the other, a three foot long crystal looking spear, which hummed with magic.

Susan whispered "Impossible" as the woman stood in from of the four unarmed children.

The woman spoke. "Surly you of all people know not to use that word my little queen."

The four Pevensies seemed frozen in shock. Harry and Luna looked at one another, and decided that if the four didn't snap out of it soon then the two of them would have to intervene.

"How the hell did you get here Jadis?" Peter said with an air of command that most of the children in the hall had never seen.

The teachers of the school were beginning to recover from the shock of a fire turning into an ice queen, and some began walking forward.

"Quite simple actually," Jadis said with a touch of venom. "It's far easier to latch onto a group of world travelers when you have just been thwarted by them in returning to life. Your actions allowed me to follow you here. I simply had to wait until the equinox to take a form."

As a teacher moved towards Jadis, she snapped her blade up, its point rested right in between the eyes of the teacher. Jadis wasn't even looking at him.

Lucy spoke. "So what now then? You kill us, and establish your Eternal Winter spell here, and then what? Earth is far larger than Narnia Jadis, and far more advanced, you won't be able to rule Earth the same way you did Narnia."

Gasps were heard in the room. Most of the students were now beginning to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

Jadis smiled malevolently, "Oh, I'm not here to rule your world, I'm here simply to kill you, and destroy any supporters you may have." She then raised her sword from the teacher's nose to strike the Pevensies.

Harry and Luna decided then to act. They canceled their disillusionment charms, and Harry called out.

"There are a few more of us then you might think Jadis!" as he waved his wand and two swords flew from his wand to the two male Pevensies. Luna at the same time sent a bow and quiver full of arrows, and three daggers to the Pevensie girls.

All four caught them with ease, and turned to face Jadis.

"I think you'll find that even harder than you did last time Jadis." Peter said grimly.

Harry and Luna were walking down the bleachers wands out and pointed at the frozen witch.

"What makes you think you're doing it Peter?" Harry asked as they reached the floor.

Edmund spoke quickly, never letting his eyes wander from Jadis and her sword. "He's not, Jadis is mine." He snarled.

Jadis smirked as she and Edmund prepared to duel.

(AN)

I realize it's been a while since I updated so I wanted to get this out to you. As you can see, things are cooling down considerably, and battle is about to be joined. For the record, Jadis does have her wand back, which could make this fight _very _interesting.

Please remember to review, as the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to get out the next chapter.


	6. Duels and Theories

Edmund didn't wait for Peter to object. He swung his sword at Jadis's head, and then twisted so his blade nearly cut off her head. Steel clashed against steel. Jadis responded by pushing away his blade and swinging her wand out to try and stab him.

Edmund spun away before engaging with his sword again. The two of them struck back and forth, with Edmund being more skilled but Jadis having two weapons and stronger. Susan drew an arrow and aimed at Jadis before Lucy said

"No don't, Edmund needs to do this."

Harry and Luna watched awed as Edmund's sword flashed up, down, side, stab, up, right, left, stab, up, the combinations were dizzying to watch.

Jadis was using her sword to its fullest extent, trying to just block Edmund's blade. She kept trying to stab with her wand, but each time Edmund either moved, or brought his sword up to hit it.

Jadis was pushed back until she was against the bleachers. Then in an unexpected burst of speed, her wand caught Edmunds sword along the flat of the blade.

Edmund dropped the sword moments before it turned to stone.

Jadis laughed and swung her sword over her head to cut Edmund in half lengthwise. Before Harry, Luna, Susan Lucy or Peter could react, Edmund spun to the side, causing the blade to miss his shoulder by a hair, and he drove his foot into Jadis's elbow, breaking it. She dropped her wand and doubled over cradling her arm. Before she could stop him, Edmund pivoted and drove his foot into her stomach, and throwing her to the floor.

Picking up her sword, Edmund cried out "For Aslan!" before driving the blade into the witch's heart.

Shocked silence filled the room. Not one person moved, and then everyone began talking at once.

Harry and Luna sealed the doors using magic, and then brought the Pevensies over to where Jadis lay.

"Will using magic on her hurt us in any way?" Luna asked Peter.

Peter turned to Lucy who said "No, only magic done in the presence of both her spirit and the proper ritual runes can empower her again."

Luna nodded and vanished her body as Harry waved his wand and oblivated everyone in the gym except for themselves and the Pevensies.

Susan quickly invented a story where an idiot had tried to burn the school down, but Edmund had beaten them up.

The six of them left before the school population regained their senses.

"So why is it that you two seem to show up when Narnian magic is happening around us?" Peter asked as they were walking to the Pevensie house.

"No idea" Harry said shrugging. "Luna? Any ideas?"

Luna frowned. "I can think of three possibilities. The first, which is least likely, is coincidence. The second, which is possible is that your Aslan is trying to get us to work together. The most likely answer however is that Harry and I have some sort of affinity for Narnian magic. Thus when we wander around, especially near Narnian Kings and Queens, we are quite likely to run across it."

Lucy was nodding. "Yes that makes sense, Narnian magic seems deeper and more powerful, but also less versatile than what you can do, so it makes sense that if you have gone back in time, you are tapping into a deeper subset of magic, and being drawn to it to some degree." She said while walking along slowly.

Susan then said "But does that mean that any time the six of us are together Narnian magic will do something around us? That could get very bad very quickly especially in London."

"You have no idea" Harry muttered under his breath.

Lucy frowned, having heard Harry's comment. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Lucy answered Susan's question. "It's possible, but I doubt it. I don't think Harry and Luna are powerful enough to draw the Deep Magic out even with our help consistently. That said, when we are together, Narnian magic will be far more likely to happen around us."

Luna was nodding. "Yes, and that means that if you are called to Narnia again, chances are we will be coming along for the trip."

Edmund spoke up. "Well at least next time, we can be sure of a warmer welcome than the last two times we've gone. Now both Jadis and Miraz are dead, hopefully permanently, so our next visit should be far more pleasant."

The six of them arrived at the Pevensies house, and they walked in and sat together in the living room to continue talking.

(AN)

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. While I'm only really writing this in between my other stories and school, you make me want to write more chapters faster. Thank you and I hope to update again soon.


	7. Christmas and Deep Magic

Harry and Luna had a very enjoyable Christmas with the Pevensies before returning to Hogwarts. Lucy taught both Harry and Luna a few Deep Magic spells and more importantly the way to access their power.

Luna had been fascinated, while Harry had been passably interested. When Luna and Lucy started going into inter dimensional magical theory and other even more complicated subjects Harry sought out Peter and Edmund and sparred with them a bit.

While the Pevensie's mother knew that Edmund and Peter took fencing, she didn't know just how good they were with a sword.

Harry had gotten good with a blade after being forced to kill Draco in a duel using only the sword of Gryffindor. After Draco scored a few hits Harry was able to surprise and kill him, but Harry knew that he had been lucky. After that, he trained to use both the Sword of Gryffindor and his wand in battle at once.

Of course Harry did not have thirty years or so of formal training with a sword interspersed with blade on blade battles. So while Harry was a far better swordsman than anyone his age had a right to be, the two Pevensie brothers were at a whole different level.

Fortunately for Harry, the brothers did not gang up on him, but instead made their fight a free for all. Harry still got his ass handed to him a few times, but he was at least able to surprise Peter enough to land a glancing blow to his chest. The subsequent blow to the head had not been kind, and he didn't score another hit on either of them for the rest of the fight.

After a very enjoyable exchange of gifts (Harry and Luna had been careful to get gifts that appeared non magical) Harry and Luna had said goodbye and returned to the Rookery.

The two of them practiced with Deep Magic at the Rookery, and returned to Hogwarts with a far greater understanding of how their own magic worked.

The return to Hogwarts was mostly uneventful. Having already intercepted the diary, they expected a quiet year, and so far, that was what they were getting.

No sooner had this though been completed when Malfoy opened the compartment door and began his usual round of insults.

When Harry and Luna acted as if they had not heard him at all, Malfoy grew angry and pulled his wand.

Luna decided to test the Deep Magic they had learned and intoned "By might and by weakness may protection be granted"

Malfoy launched a cutting curse at Luna, only for it to splash against a shimmering sphere of golden sparks.

Malfoy and his cronies watched shocked as Luna's shield seemed to vanish as quickly as it had come.

Harry looked up at Malfoy.

"You know if that curse had connected you would be dead right now" Harry said conversationally. "You should really be on your knees thanking Luna for saving your miserable life." Harry's eyes sharpened and his tone grew cold "Get out"

Malfoy was shaken, and led his bodyguards out of the compartment.

When he was gone, Harry and Luna began excitedly discussing the pros and cons of Deep Magic spells.

That conversation continued, albeit in code, all the way through the welcome back feast.

(AN)

Nanchih, you are indeed correct, when they do end up in Narnia it will not be because they are just dropping by for a visit.

Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving

Midnighter13


	8. London

Harry and Luna continued to practice Deep Magic for the rest of the year. They found that it was harder to muster, less subtle, but also far more powerful.

Of course their practice did not go unnoticed despite their caution. After watching the two of them intone in Old Narnian and then use wand less magic, Hermione Granger had been bugging them to teach it to her.

Of course neither Harry nor Luna trusted her enough to teach her Deep Magic, so they pretended to give her hints that were of absolutely no value to accessing Deep Magic, but that were useful for mastering wand less magic. Hermione of course ate it up, and began learning wand less magic, which Harry and Luna had already mastered. Of course what they did not tell her was the difference between Deep Magic and wand less magic.

Even if they had it would have made little difference, they were two of only six humans on the planet capable of using Deep Magic in any appreciable form.

Towards the end of the year however, Hermione apparently let slip to McGonagall that she was learning wand less magic from Harry and Luna.

McGonagall confronted the pair, and when they refused to tell her where they had learned it, she brought them to the headmaster who attempted to break into their minds, subtly of course.

Luna then intoned in Old Narnian _let the mind of this mortal be safe from harm_ and Dumbledore's legitimacy probe ran into a wall of golden light.

Dumbledore then tried for Harry, but ran into the same golden wall. Frowning, Dumbledore tried to guilt the pair into telling him what they had learned and where.

Finally, after getting fed up with their obstinate stubbornness, Dumbledore threatened to have Harry confined to Hogwarts for the summer holidays.

Harry laughed.

"I would like to see you try headmaster, the two of us could walk out of the school whenever we want and nothing you could do could stop us." Harry said.

Dumbledore ordered Harry to stay in the castle for the summer. The day school ended, Harry simply walked out of the front door. Dumbledore cast a few spells at him to bind or stop him, but they just fizzled out against a shield of glowing golden sparks.

After his failed attempt to stop Harry magically, he stopped the train from leaving while Harry was onboard.

Getting fed up, Harry and Luna apperated from the train to the Rookery, and began their summer break.

They also fortified the Rookery with Deep Magic, powerful enough to stop any mortal attack.

Finally, the two of them decided that three weeks after the summer began (and after no less than eight attempted break ins by Dumbledore, the last including Ministry and Gringotts curse breakers) they would visit the Pevensies.

The visit began well, they dropped by, and the six of them explored London and generally had fun being children who didn't need to hide what they were from one another.

However it was not all fun and games, Harry and Luna told the Pevensies about the magical war against Voldemort that would be starting again shortly, and the Pevensies decided to train the Potters as Narnian wizards and warriors.

Susan and Lucy taught them Deep Magic spells, as well as archery, diplomacy, and a whole host of other skills.

Peter and Edmund taught them sword fighting, (both dueling and in battle) battle tactics, and leadership. They also interjected their own brand of humor.

In exchange, the Potters taught the Pevensies Occlumency, and martial arts which they had picked up in the war.

As the six of them trained together, the Pevensies mother grew more than a bit concerned. The six of them downplayed their training, but even they could not hide it completely.

As tensions rose between the Potters and the Pevensies mother, the six of them tried to spend more time having fun.

As the six of them wandered the streets of London one day, all of them felt a pulse of what they all knew to be Deep Magic.

All six of them grasped hands and in the next heartbeat they found themselves in an open green field.


	9. Aslan's Country

As the six of them stood in the grassy field, a breeze filled their lungs with Narnian air. The four kings and queens grinned and Edmund gave a whoop. Harry and Luna were shocked by the feeling of raw power in the land they found themselves in.

The six of them enjoyed the air and the land for some time, before realizing they had no food, no water, and no idea where they were.

Still, even these concerns were minimized by the feeling of freedom in the air of Narnia.

The six of the eventually calmed down and began looking around. They found themselves on top of a rather large mountain, with the sea below them. At first they were concerned, this place looked like nothing they had seen in Narnia, but the sense of power and freedom in the air reassured them that this was indeed the place where they once ruled. Unfortunately they were wrong, this was not Narina.

They explored the area, and found a tiny stream that they could drink from. Before they had a chance to however, Lucy and Susan cried out "Aslan!" The boys (and Luna) looked up sharply, only to see both Lucy and Susan clinging to a large (correction, VERY large) lion.

The other children crossed the stream, and the girls withdrew from Aslan. Then the four Kings and Queens knelt and Harry bowed while Luna curtsied (don't ask where she got the dress, somehow their clothing changed in transit).

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia" Aslan rumbled.

The Pevensies rose, and Aslan spoke again "Rise Son of Merlin Daughter of Morgana." Harry and Luna rose and the six faced Aslan.

The great lion began to pace back and forth, his tail twitching. Harry's lips twitched as well when he thought what Crookshanks would do to Aslan if he were here.

"A great evil has appeared, and unlike Jadis, or Miraz, he has broken the laws of Deep Magic.

Harry started to get a heavy feeling in his gut.

"The one by the name of Voldemort has used the soul of an innocent child to return himself to mortal form." Aslan said sadly.

"He has destroyed a soul, utterly annihilated the immortal soul of a child from existence." Aslan growled at this last bit.

"I cannot act directly against him for fear of ending the very world you hold dear. So it must be you who end this abomination."

Harry put his head in his hands. Of course, nothing could be easy. They got a power up by learning Deep Magic, and Voldemort has to go one better and break the laws of the magic they were using to learn.

"Just great." Harry said sarcastically "Any other pre apocalyptic words you want to share?"

As the Pevensies gaped at Harry's lack of respect, Aslan looked if anything, graver.

"Regrettably, the laws of Deep Magic, to which all are bound, will demand payment from your world if the monster is not destroyed within a year."

Luna then asked "What form will this payment take?" Aslan shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know, this is the first time a monster like Voldemort has ever accomplished such a dread crime against Deep Magic. I would suggest that you not find out however."

"Great, just great." Harry said disgustedly. "Just what is so bad about destroying a soul anyway?"

The Pevensies wore looks of shock, but it was Susan who answered.

"There are only a finite number of souls in all of existence. When one dies, the soul moves to a different world and inhabits a new life. To destroy one, is to permanently deny potentially millions of lives from ever forming, or even being thought of. The idea is monstrous."

Luna sighed. "Well, I guess we are going to have to destroy Voldemort earlier than we thought. Anyone up for a war?"


End file.
